


Sentir

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la mano de Ranma sobre su estómago, mezclándose con su energía propia. Y ahí, en medio de ambas, había algo. Distinto pero totalmente familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentir

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en ff.net en noviembre-2012.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Ranma?

\- …Aún no puedo creerlo...

Ambos jóvenes descansaban en el comedor de la casa de los Tendo. El día estaba lo suficientemente agradable para que las correderas estuvieran abiertas, y los dos veintañeros disfrutaban del tímido sol primaveral.

-¿Es que acaso crees que estoy mintiendo?- el tono de reproche que tenía la frase no alcanzó el rostro de Akane, que con una sonrisa miraba a su inquilino eterno.

-N-no, no es eso!- Ranma movía los brazos frenéticamente en frente de él, como tratando de borrar el sonrojo de su cara. -Pero es que es difícil de creer, no?-

-Yo lo veo bien posible- el sonrojo pareció contagioso esa tarde -¿O es que necesitas alguna prueba?-

¿Una prueba? ¿Qué prueba podría darle Akane? El ser un consumado artista marcial no le podría servir para obtener la respuesta que buscaba... o quizás sí.

-Puedo...?- La expresión en su rostro le recordó a Akane al tímido adolescente que llegó a su casa hace más de cuatro años. Esa experiencia ganada en años de convivencia le permitió intuir lo que él pedía. Apoyando las manos en el piso, se inclinó hacia atrás, y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que tenía su consentimiento. Ranma le respondió con una sonrisa suave, y lentamente acercó su mano hasta que, con suavidad, la colocó bajo la ropa de Akane, en contacto con la piel de su estómago. La joven miraba con atención el rostro de Ranma, quien cerraba suavemente sus ojos y acariciaba la piel que tenía bajo sus manos. Akane podía sentir el calor que de su palma se irradiaba hacia su cuerpo, una caricia gentil que reconoció como la energía vital del joven.  
Luego de un momento, Ranma sonrió y abrió sus ojos para mirar a Akane.

\- Ahi está.

\- ¿Qué cosa-ahh!? - Antes de que la joven pudiera terminar, Ranma la rodeó por su espalda con sus brazos, y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, volvió a canalizar su energía.

\- Cierra tus ojos, y quédate tranquila...

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- Sólo... cierra los ojos y... siente.

Aún sin saber bien que esperar, Akane se dejó llevar. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la mano de Ranma sobre su estómago, mezclándose con su energía propia. Y ahí, en medio de ambas, había algo. Distinto pero totalmente familiar.

\- Eso es...

\- Su chi. Se siente muy suave, pero ahí está.

La sonrisa cálida de Ranma se reflejó en Akane, sus mejillas coloreadas por la emoción.  
Su hijo estaba ahí, y ambos podían sentirlo.   


**Author's Note:**

> Es el primero de esta serie de oneshots acerca de Ranma y Akane, y mi vuelta a escribir fics luego de 7 años. Es de mis favoritos, y lo escribí un mes antes de saber que estaba embarazada.


End file.
